middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Morgoth the first dark lord/The Shadow Empire
Firstly, the leader of The Shadow Empire is Sorthog. The lieutenant of him is Sharûsh and the next is The Shadow Blade. The Shadow Empire is in Forodwaith in the late third age with only two fortresses but in the fourth it has at least 5 and it takes Utumno, Dol Guldur and even Mordor. Shadow Cûrn Shadow Cûrn is the major fortress of the shadow empire and its mightiest. It is located northwest on Forodwaith and its design is based on Barad Dûr and Angband. It has the major wall on the outside which was sharp edges in the top and in the outside too, the 7 small towers, the other huge wall which goes downwards in the middle to create Sorthog's helmet design which is even more sharp but has red lines and the three giant towers in the inside which are united in the top and have 5 sharp black spikes in the top. Usually smoke is coming from the top and the ground around it is black. Crosson Crosson is the second mightiest fortress and is southern than Shadow Cûrn. It has a quite simpler design with no huge towers in the top just a wall after a wall and some towers. Flamon Flamon is one of the mightiest fortresses with a simple design but fire is around it and it is also a mine. There are also several other fortresses like Silvernor which is on the west coast and Durnar which is out of Utumno to keep the tormented elves inside. Of course we are talking about Forodwaith not Mordor. The flag is black with the red eyes of Sorthog as the flag represents his helmet. The shadow empire of course believes in Morgoth. Their troops The shadow empire has several troops with many elites. Snaga: The snaga are used to breed other orcs, distraction and guarding the inside of fortresses. The Shadow empire has many snaga. Orcs: Nornal orc infantry,spearmen and bowmen Warg Riders: The riders upon their black wargs are usually better trained normal orcs except the silver warg riders which black uruks are riding Shadow Trackers: Very skilled white uruks with masks that track enemies and kill them Shadow archers: Except the normal archers, the shadow empire uses these elite archers that each unit consists of only 10 White Uruks: Uruk hai berserkers but not so powerful, they aren't elite and always wear a helmet like the uruk berserket helmet except it has the helmet of Sorthog not the white hand Black Uruks of the North: Black uruks that wear helmets with two spikes and are elite Olog hai of the mountains: Olog hai basicly Shadow Guards: Elite black uruks mixed with men and are more intelligent more powerful and more beautiful. Usually black with red eyes and red lines or white with red eyes but never hair. Shadow Knights: The elite of the elite, chose from the best shadow guards and armed till the teeth. Category:Blog posts